Imagine
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: "Can you imagine me and you?"


A/N- Don't own any of the characters, etc. Please read, enjoy and review.

"Imagine"

"Imagine," the voice whispered in his ear. Soft as silk and caressing his skin like the warmest velvet. "Imagine a place where you and I exist."

A very small part of him wanted to resist. To fight against the man that had caught him off guard and blindfolded him before he could see his captor. Hell, he didn't know where he even was or how he arrived there. Yet, a stronger part told him to relax. He would be okay. This voice sent sensations through his body he never felt before, made him feel safe and wanted. He knew this voice, but couldn't pinpoint from where. Familiar like a cherished, childhood lullaby.

Tensing he held his breath as protective arms embraced his waist. Desire and sorrow intermingled beautifully in the man's tone. "Now, invasion the way our lips would meet. Imagine how my fingers would trace your flesh. Think of how we could talk for hours huddled close together. Picture in your mind, me and you."

Biting his lip, he obeyed. Drifting through his heart's deepest desires. Their lips could caress each other, neither being forceful, but rather lingering and sensual. Fingers would explore his skin, tracing every angle and line as if to memorize his body's layout. Yet, he couldn't picture the man's face, or rather wouldn't. He was too scared to explore that part of himself yet.

The man's scent teased him making him momentarily forget everything else. Most defiantly coffee, a hint of cologne, and if he turned his head just right the scent of vanilla briefly kissed his senses.

"Now, imagine a life without me."

NO!

Immediately he began to struggle, desperate to see his captor. He needed to know. How did this man have such power over him? His insides felt like they were being yanked out of his body, his chest burned and ached, and frantically he fought against the onslaught of tears. He would have collapse if not for those arms holding him up. The pain unbearable and breaking him apart.

"Please, no." His own voice was soft and broken; helpless. "I can't."

"Do you know who I am? Do you understand why I had to make you see without actually seeing me."

He knew. Without a doubt, he knew. That voice which caressed his senses he heard countless times before, but never like this. These secure arms were familiar because he felt them before when their anger crossed its' threshold. Only one person smelled so tantalizing, so utterly delicious.

"Seto."

Relief washed over him at muttering the once forbidden word. He pulled the blindfold off and turned in the suddenly loose embrace startled to see such a forlorn expression in those usually cold, distant orbs.

"Is this some sort of game? Why did you do this, " he demanded disbelief fueling his anger and fear.

"No, no games. I needed you to think without prejudice. What did your mind tell you?"

Frowning he recalled that in his fantasy the lips that touched his resembled the CEO's. The hands that memorized his flesh were identical to the troubled teen's. It was Seto, it had always been Seto.

"Can you imagine me and you?"

Silently he pictured them cuddling together on dates, sealing deals with kisses, arguing then making up, and eventually growing old together.

"Yes," he stated firmly as Seto's face conveyed his terrible longing. How long had they lied to themselves? Denied this attraction that far surpassed just lust? How many times had he fantasized about the teenage genius only to berate himself for thinking that anyone could ever want him?

Hesitant lips ghosted across his own as unyielding arms held him protectively, even a bit possessively. He could deal with the teen's jealous streak, even his overprotective nature. A life without this man didn't exist for him. Plus, he knew he could be just as possessive and overly jealous.

They kissed again, firmer and more certain. Later they would deal with the press and his friends. Together, he was certain, they could face anything.

"I love you, Joey," Seto whispered agains his ear and held him tighter.

"I love you, too," he mumbled, his breath ghosting over the brunet's throat causing the older male to tremble.

Oh, yes. He could definitely imagine the things they could do together.


End file.
